I've Seen Better Days
by charmedbywits
Summary: Meredith kidnaps Zola and runs. Who does she go to for help?
1. Prologue

**Author**: charmedbywits

**Title**: I've Seen Better Days

**Rating**: K-M

**Fandom**: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

**Pairings/Characters**: (Main Pairings) Addison/Sam, Meredith/Derek, Meredith/Addison (Minor Pairings, **Private Practice**) Charlotte/Cooper, Pete/Violet, Violet/Charlotte Amelia/Sheldon, Amelia/OC, Addison/Jake, Naomi/Gabriel (Minor Pairings, **Grey's Anatomy**) Callie/Arizona, Lexie/Mark, Lexie/Jackson, Mark/OC, Christina/Owen, Teddy/Henry, Teddy/OC, Jackson/April, Alex/OC

**Genre**: Romance, Angst, Drama, Humor and Hurt/Comfort

**Summary**: Meredith kidnaps Zola and runs. Who does she go to for help?

**Timeline**: Seasons 1 to 7 of Grey's Anatomy and Seasons 1 to 4 of Private Practice. (Possible spoilers from their current seasons in later chapter)

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. The original story and ideas of this story are owned by charmedbywits. Plagiarism is theft. Please don't copy or reproduce by story without permission authorized.

**Authors Note**: If the idea of two women loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. I already have ten chapters written, but I won't be posting them until after the holidays since I'm going on vacation with my dear wife. And one of our rules when we go on vacation is that, we don't bring our laptops, cells, iPads, or any other technology. But on the brighter note, I have two chapters for you as a start. I'll be posting them soon. This looks like it's going to be a long story. Ten chapters written, and I've barely touched based. All mistakes are my own.

**Prologue**

Meredith sat in the supply closet waiting for Christina to return. Her four hours in hiding with Zola was quickly turning into five hours. Meredith looked down at her bubbling daughter, and smiled. Zola's deep, beautiful brown eyes met Meredith's own cobalt blue eyes and she felt herself falling in love all over again with her daughter. It was at that moment that she knew, returning to Janet and Derek, was not an option. She couldn't give up Zola. And she knew, despite all reassures from Janet, she wasn't going to see Zola again, and would forever lose her baby. And that wasn't an option. She didn't worry too much about Derek. Their relationship was done. There was nothing to save. He wanted her to be sorry, and the simple fact was, she wasn't and would do all over again to save Adele from what her own mother went through.

Making a quick decision, Meredith gathered Zola's bag and Zola before she left the closet and the only home she ever knew, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. It didn't take her long to arrive back home. She was grateful everyone was at the hospital and not home. Gently laying a sleeping Zola in the middle of her bed, Meredith began pacing in her room. The days events clashing together in her mind, the consequences of her choices play over and over again in her mind and it all brought her back to one thought: Zola. Everything she did and doing was for her beautiful daughter.

Moving to the closet, Meredith grabbed her biggest suit case and began throwing clothes and toiletries in it. Next, she grabbed a smaller suit case, filling it with supplies she needed for Zola. She moved around her room fast and efficiently. Time was at the essence, people would start sending out a search party for her.

It took her twenty minutes to load up her jeep with her bags and gathered a still sleeping Zola, placing her into her car seat. Thirty minutes later, she was pulling up into the bank. Getting Zola out, she made her way into the bank. She took a deep breath, calming her raging, frantic nerves. Another thirty minutes later, she had cleaned out all of her savings. She now held a suit case full of money in one arm and her darling daughter in her other arm.

Meredith sat in Roxy's diner, thinking about her next step. She couldn't back out now, she was too far in. Taking a bite of her Bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich, Meredith look through her phone. Zola was content, nibbling on some cheerios in her highchair and banging her toys keys.

Meredith deleted message after message, text after text, missed call after missed call, until her phone was finally free of messages. She looked through her contacts, contemplating if she should call Christina, knowing her person, her soul-mate would always be there, but thought better of it. She couldn't bring Christina into this. Christina had her own problems and still had a career ahead of her, unlike Meredith. Suddenly her fingers stop scrolling when she came in contact with Montgomery, Addison. She thought about Addison for all of five minutes before she gathered Zola and paid the check.

In the next two hours, Meredith sold her car for more cash and bought a bus ticket to Los Angeles.


	2. It's Never Paradise

**Memo: **Two people PM'd me asking me what the endgame pairings were going to be. I completely understand and respect them not wanting to read something that would make them uncomfortable. So these are the endgame pairings:

**Addison/Meredith **(This is in the Addison and Meredith romantic section.)

**Charlotte/Violet **(Yes, I know, what a weird pairing. But I love the prospect of them ending up together, and this season of Private would be the perfect catalyst to bring them together. With Cooper finding out he has a child and Pete not trusting Violet. It's the perfect!)

**Amelia/Sheldon**

**Naomi/Gabriel**

**Callie/Arizona**

**Lexie/Mark**

**Christina/Owen**

**Teddy/OC **(undecided if it's going to be male or female. I bet some of you are shocked and as much as I love Teddy and Henry together, I kinda want to follow a little bit of the canon. So, Theodora is ending up with someone else. )

**Jackson/April** (Everyone could see how much Jackson is in love with April)

**Alex/OFC**

And there you have it. The endgame pairings.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: charmedbywits

**Title**: I've Seen Better Days

**Rating**: K-M

**Fandom**: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

**Pairings/Characters**: (Main Pairings) Addison/Sam, Meredith/Derek, Meredith/Addison (Minor Pairings, **Private Practice**) Charlotte/Cooper, Pete/Violet, Violet/Charlotte, Amelia/Sheldon, Amelia/OMC, Addison/Jake, Naomi/Gabriel (Minor Pairings, **Grey's Anatomy**) Callie/Arizona, Lexie/Mark, Lexie/Jackson, Mark/OFC, Christina/Owen, Teddy/Henry, Teddy/OC, Jackson/April, Alex/OFC

**Genre**: Romance, Angst, Drama, Humor and Hurt/Comfort

**Summary**: Meredith kidnaps Zola and runs to Addison for help, setting off a chain of events that would last a lifetime to an unbeknownst Meredith and everyone else around her.

**Timeline**: Seasons 1 to 7 of Grey's Anatomy and Seasons 1 to 4 of Private Practice. (Possible spoilers from their current seasons in later chapter)

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. The original story and ideas of this story are owned by charmedbywits. Plagiarism is theft. Please don't copy or reproduce my story without permission authorized.

**Authors Note**: If the idea of two women loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

Chapter One

**It's never Paradise**

Derek ran a frustrated hand through his thick, dark locks, sighing, "No, I haven't saw or spoke to her since, I don't know, this morning," Derek told the police officer.

"Are you sure you haven't saw Dr. Grey?" The police officer asked, skeptical.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been here all day. I've called, left messages, I even texted her. Nothing. She hasn't returned none of my messages back. But believe me, you'll be the first one I'll call when she does." Derek let out a growl. "You know, this is just like her; careless. She doesn't think about anyone else but herself. She has no concept of right and wrong."

The police officer raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise?" The police officer asked, recognizing the love and hate and regret in Derek's voice.

Derek sighed, "It's never paradise with Meredith. But…I guess that's what I love about her."

Meredith walked up the stone pathway directing her to Addison's impressive beach house front door. Zola was tucked securely in the crook of Meredith's arm, gurgling and wide awake, looking around in amazement. And their luggage was carelessly dropped at the end of the driveway, waiting to be picked up.

Meredith took a deep breath, raised her hand to deliver a firm knock on the oak door but halted. She was still unsure why she thought Addison could help her. She didn't know much about the neonatal surgeon. All she knew was what Derek had told her and what she learned from their rocky past in Seattle. One thing she did know about the red-head was that she wanted a child of her own, that she dreamt of becoming a mom, and that was something Meredith could now relate with. Plus, who would suspect she would run to her husband's ex-wife. She didn't think about how Addison could call Derek or that Derek's sister, Amelia, was living in LA, also, and worked with Addison. All she thought about was Zola and that was enough drive to take her to Addison. With the hope Addison would find it in her heart to help her and Zola.

Taking another shaky deep breath, Meredith knocked firmly on the wooden door. And waited.

Janet pulled Derek to the side, a look of concern and tension etched on her face. She spoke softly to the doctor, "Derek, I hate to do this but, the judge wants to put an Amber Alert on Zola and put out a nation wide search for Meredith. The detective's found footage of Meredith clearing her bank accounts. She's running Derek. Running with Zola. If you know, know anything about where Meredith is or going, you need to tell the police. She's already in a lot of trouble. Don't get her into more."

"I told you and the officers, I don't know where Meredith is. Meredith and I both told you that we're working through some problems. And with that…we don't talk. All we talk about is Zola," he said, his voice tight.

Janet nodded, shooting a look a sympathy towards Derek, "I'm sorry," she whispered, regretfully, and pulled out her cell phone, placing a call to the judge.

"Me too," his voice equally filled with regret. Derek pulled out his own cell, punching in Meredith's number. "Where are you, Meredith?"

Christina paced in the storage room, anxiously waiting for Alex. She had paged him the second the police was done interviewing her. Of course she didn't mention how she saw and spoke Meredith right before she disappeared, and she didn't plan to. At least, not until it became too much.

Christina breathed a sigh of relief when Alex quickly opened and shut the door. "Thank God! What took you so long?"

"I got questioned. I even had to make up some lie about Robbins needing me just to leave."

"What did you say?" Christina asked, curiously. She hoped Alex told the cops some version of the truth and helped out Meredith.

"Only that I saw her this morning and that I haven't really spoke to her since she kicked me out," he said bitterly, remembering the day Meredith kicked him out.

"It's your own fault you got kicked out. Actually, this whole thing is your fault. If you've never open your big trap, telling Owen everything, we, Meredith, wouldn't be here. Derek wouldn't have moved out, leaving Meredith and ultimately Janet finding out, threatening to take Zola and running."

Alex had the good graces to look repentant. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, well, sorry isn't going to fix this mess. There's an Amber Alert being placed on Zola and photos of Meredith are sent to every news station. I hope it was worth it," Christina spat before leaving the room and Alex to his thoughts.

Meredith held her breath and pulled Zola closer to her when the door opened, revealing a handsome dark-skinned man. Looking openly at the man, Meredith remembered when Derek had told Meredith one night that Addison was dating a man named Sam. That he and Addison had known since college. She also remembered the hint of jealously in Derek's voice as he told her and the big fight after about him still being in love with Addison. She would never forget how Derek confessed that there will always be a small part of him that will always love Addison, and her own jealously that came with it. What troubled her was she was unsure if the jealously came from Derek or Addison.

Meredith shook her head from the past, returning her gaze back to Sam, she remembered. "Is Addison here?"

"Are you a patient? If you are you need to call and schedule an appointment."

Meredith shook her head. "N-no. I'm a friend."

Sam looked at Meredith with suspicion eyes before he opened the door wider, gesturing Meredith to enter. "I'll go get her. Uh…what's your name?"

"Me…Merry. My name is Merry Greyson."

"Oookay," Sam said still a little unsure. "Be right back."

Meredith looked around the spacious room, not seeing much but what the moonlight illuminated. From what she could see the room was open and spacious decorated in the warming Earth tones and smelt of vanilla and the subtle scent of salt from the calm sea. Meredith surprisingly felt herself relax from the calm and warm environment. She'd only hope it would remain so when Addison found out who was really at her door.

Before Meredith could ponder more, she heard the pattered of two sets of legs and four feet on the dark cherry wood floors.

"Sam, I'm tell you I don't know a Mer-" Addison stop in her track when she spotted Meredith standing nervously by the door, holding a wrapped bundle in her arms. Her eyes scanned the room looking for her ex-husband only to come up empty. "Mer," Addison closed her eyes, remembering what Sam told her. "Merry," Addison stressed. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Meredith opened her mouth, only to snap it shut when she heard the familiar sound of a cell phone going off and a beeper. Sam hastily left the room without a backward glance in search of the offending pieces of technology.

"Meredith, what are you doing here? And where's Derek?" Addison stepped closer. "And is-is that a baby in your arms?"

Meredith swallowed nervously, her eyes tearing up a bit. Addison saw the distressed the resident was in and pulled her into her arms. Meredith tucked her face into Addison's bed-head laden red hair and started to sob.

"Shh, Meredith. It's going to be okay," Addison murmured. Addison continued to hold Meredith, wondering what could have possibly put the fifth year resident in such a distressed state. Several thoughts entered her mind. Addison looked up when Sam entered the room.

"It's Pete. He's on his way to the hospital," Sam explained, his voice small and worried. "I'm on heading over there. Are you coming, or…" Sam gestured to a still Meredith in Addison's arms.

"I'll meet you there. Keep me updated," Addison said. "She needs me." Little did Addison know just how true that statement would mean at this moment and in her unknown future with the woman in her arms.

Sam nodded, grabbed his jacket of the sofa and made his way out the door.

Addison turned stunned eyes towards a fearful and nervous Meredith. Meredith had just finished telling her reasons for being in L.A. and in Addison's living room.

"Oh my, God," Addison murmured. "You're a kidnapper. You kidnap a child."

"She's my daughter. It's not really kidnapping if she's mine."

"You are so, so delusional," Addison bark out a incredulous laugh at the absurdity of it all. "It is kidnapping, Meredith! Why, why did you come here? To me of all people?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself. All I know is that, when I saw your name, something told me to come to you and that I could trust you. Trust you in helping me and Zola. Please, Addison, I need you." Meredith azure eyes pleaded with Addison. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love Zola. To be honest, I didn't even want to adopt her but I looked at her and I knew, I knew I was her mom and that we belong together. I can't live without her. Please, please help me, us?" Meredith started to sob all her desperation and pain.

Addison unable to stop herself, pulled Meredith into her arms. "Okay. Okay, I'll-I'll help you. I'll help you, Meredith."

TBC

* * *

><p>Thank you to all that reviewed and add me to their favorite and alert list. Much appreciated.<p>

Please review.


End file.
